10 Words for 10 Years
by Miyusan
Summary: A word for each year.   Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader
1. Chapter 1

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

best read in 1/2 view!

Enjoy!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

1st Year: 

"Falling"

_You fell deeper before he could catch you. _

"Can we head to the restaurant first? I'm starving." You said as you rubbed your tummy. Suddenly, your stomach growled loudly. You flushed with embarrassment as your boyfriend laughed at your expression. You couldn't meet his eyes and continued to avoid his gaze. Thinking of a way to overcome this embarrassing situation, you were in deep thought and did not even notice the pebble in front of you.

You tripped on it and lost your balance. You closed your eyes and braced for the pain but he pulled you back in the nick of time. "Are you alright?" he asked as he put a hand on shoulder. You nodded and gave him a smile to assure him. He smiled and continued to hold onto your hand as the both of you continued to walk.

"[Name] chan, I'll never let you fall as long as I'm around. " He said as he gave your hand a tight squeeze.

"Hmm, Takeshi. I had fallen already. But I know that you'll never let me fall again." Yamamoto Takeshi did not catch what you had said. It was your turn to laugh as you thought.

"_I had fallen deeply for you and I'll never let myself fall for anyone else."_

END OF 1ST CHAPTER

Hi all, please review and thank you for reading this fanfic.

I will post 10 chapters for this fanfic.

1 word (one chapter) for each year.

Okay, I don't think I make any sense.

I hope you like it!

See you in the next chappy.

With Love, Miyusan.


	2. Chapter 2

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Best read in ½ view

Enjoy it!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

2st Year: 

"Feelings"

_All you could do was hope that time will heal everything. _

He always watched you crumble in front of him. However, he would always pull you back together.

This time, it was your turn to return the favor.

"Oyaji did not manage to survive in the future. I feel like I've failed." He whispered as he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Takeshi…" His name had escaped from your lips as you sat beside him.

"_No matter what happens, I'll be there."_

[END OF 2nd CHAPTER]

Hi, thank you for reading. Please press the little green review button.

Special thanks to Yuki-chan.

Appreciate your review!


	3. Chapter 3

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Best read in ½ view

Enjoy it!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

3rd Year: 

"Promise"

_A promise can provide relief to a heart in distress. _

"How long will you be going?" you asked as you squeezed his hand tightly.

"I don't know. But you know that I'll definitely be back." He said with a smile.

You did not know how to react to this situation. You knew that you were sad and worried, yet you needed to show him that you'd be alright and not to let him carry another burden.

"Take care Takeshi and…" he claimed your lips before you could even continue.

"And?" he asked mischievously.

"Don't even think of trying to hook up with anyone else, which also includes my future self." You managed to say it.

"Don't worry. I promise." With that having said, the hand which held yours slowly released its grip and disappeared into thin air.

Your hands touched your lips as you could still feel the warmth on it. You smiled to yourself.

"_A promise is a promise."_

[END OF 3rd CHAPTER]

Thank you for reading and please review!

With love, miyusan.


	4. Chapter 4

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Best read in ½ view

Enjoy it!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

4th Year:

"Realisation"

Years later, the both of you turned 23. You can't believe that time passes so quickly. You smiled to yourself as you recalled the first time the both of you met. It was an awkward but memorable meeting. Who knew he was the one you fell in love with? Recently, he kept popping the question the get together and start a family. You were elated but there's something etched in your mind.

"I think we should wait, right after all these fights the family has to go through." You said as you looked into his eyes. "Yes, I understand." He replied but his eyes showed disappointment. He looked at his watch and sighed as he knew the parting was an unavoidable occurrence. He hoped that the reason for you delaying was not because of the job.

"It's time for me to go." He said as he gave a peck on your forehead. You watch him disappear and reached for the piece of card in your front pocket of your blouse.

_Dear (name), I know this is weird but I am the 30 year old you who has come from the future. I know that you might find this ridiculous but you have to follow this set of instructions as we are about to change our future. _

_Love (name). _

[END OF 4TH CHAPTER]

I'm so sorry for the late update! Its been such a long time since I've written and read fanfiction! I would like to thank those who have been waiting and also would like to welcome new readers! I really hope I can complete this story. It's been a pleasure having people to love what you write and also gave me the confidence to always be creative and think of new plots! Lastly, thank you for reading and please review!

With love, miyusan.


	5. Chapter 5

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Best read in ½ view

Enjoy it!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

5thYear:

"Trust"

You recalled the day you found the piece of card on the table. It was oddly placed and it was not addressed to anyone. Out of curiosity, you decided to take a peek of its contents. Your eyes widened as judging from the handwriting, it was clearly yours.

You started to read the content and felt lost, not knowing if it was a prank or purely coincidental.

_On the 3__rd__ of next month, the guardians will have a debate in who will be sent for the next mission. It is best for both the sun and cloud guardian to go. _

_Until then, (name)_

You knew that they would be so furious and surprised to have both Ryohei and Hibari to go. You decided to follow the task given by your "future-self".

-The Actual Day-

Tsuna had called for an urgent meeting. Everyone was shocked and surprised as they rushed down to the meeting room. He started to explain that there was a new mafia famiglia tried to wipeout all the other famigilas starting from the smaller famigilas. He decided to send a representative to help any of the other allied families which may be targeted next. The room became silent and everyone was just staring at each other. "If there are no representatives, I'll have to pick."

Gokudera and Yamamoto raised their hands. Tsuna nodded and wanted to have everyone's agreement. You began to feel hasty, and decided to give your opinion. "I believe that the sun guardian and cloud guardian should go." Everyone turned their heads with puzzled looks but there weren't any disagreements. "If Hibari and Oni-san are alright with this decision, please prepare and head out tomorrow." No one had any objections and the meeting was dismissed.

When the both of you returned to your room, Takeshi set you on the bed. "Why didn't you let Gokudera and I go?" he asked as he held your hand. "Are you afraid to lose me?"

You recalled the day he was so critically ill in the hospital. You touched his scar on his chin as a tear rolled down your cheek. You understood the reason for your future self to make these changes. All you could do now is to trust your own instincts.

* * *

><p>Days later, both Hibari and Ryohei came back unscathed and completed the mission successfully. Everyone was glad that they were safe and sound. The more surprising fact is that they realized that if both Yamamoto and Gokudera would be at a disadvantage as they had different fighting styles. You heaved a sigh of relief as everything went well.<p>

You decided that you had to trust your future self but little did you know that danger was looming around the corner.

[END OF 5TH CHAPTER]

thank you for reading and please review!

With love, miyusan.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the love and support you have given! Without further ado, let the story begin! :D

Little notes:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Best read in ½ view

Enjoy it!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

10 Words for 10 Years

Yamamoto Takeshi X Reader

6th Year:

"Pain"

It has been a month since Takeshi left for a mission in Italy. It was late in the night after you chatted with the girls in the living room of the Vongola Headquaters before deciding to return to your respective rooms. You sighed as you lay on the large king sized bed, turning to face the side of the bed which he always slept, feeling so empty and cold.

You missed him so much and recalled that he'd sometimes turn to face you and occasionally give you a surprise hug from the back. You smiled sadly to yourself as you got up from the bed to wash up before you settle for the night.

As you entered the bathroom, you noticed a card left on the toilet seat. A shiver went down your spine as you noticed the familiarity of the card. Cautiously, you picked the card and took a deep breath for a mental preparation. The pain in your heart ached as your eyes skimmed the contents of the note. The tears started to fall and roll down your cheeks as you slowly digest the instructions.

As you wiped your tears, you see the diamond ring that sparkled from the light. '_The promise that the two of you make might not be fulfilled.' _You thought to yourself as you recalled the day where he broke down infront of you. The man who was strong and cheerful was weak for that single moment. You understood the reason for your future-self to make this decision which you knew it was for his happiness.

[The day of the mission]

As you packed the things that you need into your handbag, you hear the vibration and the ringtone of your phone. Your eyes widened as you looked at the caller-id and hurriedly answered the phone.

"Hi (name), good news! I'll be back today!" You heard his cheerful voice through the speaker.

"That's good!" you replied and paused. You felt anxiousness as you thought of the outcome of the event.

"Haha, I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight. Where will you be in the evening?" He chirped in.

"Erm, I'm heading to your dad's store today. Probably be back at the headquarters by then." You said quickly, hoping not to give away your emotions.

"Alright then, I'll see you. Love you (name)." He said as you can hear the excitement in his voice.

Once the call ended, you felt the strength in your legs suddenly gone. You crouched down as a tear rolled down your cheek. You mentally reminded yourself not to cry anymore and realized that it was almost time for you to go. You slipped the ring off your finger and returned it to its velvet box before placing it in your handbag.

"_I'm sorry Takeshi, but it's for the best." _You whispered as you left the headquarters.

[END OF 6th CHAPTER]

Thank you for reading and please review!

With love, miyusan.


End file.
